Season 7
|episodes=20 |premiere= |finale=Arctic |previous=Season 6 |next=Season 8 |previous2= Season 6 |next2= Season 8 }}The seventh season of Smallville began airing on September 27, 2007, on The CW television network, and concluded its initial airing on May 15, 2008 with 20 episodes. Summary This season learned more about himself, his background, and than ever before. He battled the last phantom , and released his Kryptonian cousin from nineteen years in suspended animation. Clark reunited with and started dating again. She divorced and returned to . Lana began a non-profit organization with the intent to help meteor-infected individuals. However, Lana constantly battled conflicting feelings within herself, fueled by anger and hurt over her relationship with Lex. Lana fell victim to evil supercomputer , who put her in a painful coma for several weeks. Upon waking, Lana left and Clark. Lex learned about the existence of , based on the theory of the Traveler, a powerful being who would either save the world or destroy it. Lex relentlessly hunted the truth: he continued several controversial research projects and he purchased the to control information, until it led him to eventually murder his father , who was simultaneously trying to protect the Traveler. Chloe was able to master her mysterious meteor power, a form of empathic healing. Chloe's career also hit a bump with the hiring of new editor . Grant hired her cousin , but it was revealed that Grant was actually Lex Luthor's cloned brother. Chloe and Jimmy got back together, but Jimmy became entangled in Lex's machinations. When he refused to comply with Lex's demands, Lex had Chloe arrested for illegal hacking, and her fate remains unknown. Clark also had to deal with the return of , who revealed to Lex that Clark was the Traveler. Finally learning the truth about his former friend, Lex and Clark faced off in his . Lex fulfilled his perceived destiny to destroy the Traveler and protect the as the Fortress crumbled around them. Opening Credits Season 7 opening credits includes footage from previous opening credits with additional scenes from Seasons Six and the Season Seven episodes Bizarro and Kara. The opening credits for each episode include the following: Recurring Characters The following Recurring Characters appear in more than one episode this season: * Gina (7) * (7) * Jor-El's Artificial Intelligence (4) * (4) * (3) * Agent Carter (3) * Edward Teague (3) * Regan Matthews (3) * Mystery Attacker (3) * /Martian Manhunter (2) * Lex's Assistant (2) * Shelby (2) * Colin (2) * Lara-El (2) * Zor-El (2) * Casey Brock (2) * Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (2) * Patricia Swann (2) Episode List: 2007-2008 * - Ep. 701 (#133 in total): confronts , the last wraith from the . Their battle causes the dam to break, bringing out of suspended animation. Kara saves Lex, Chloe comes back to life after being pronounced dead, and is alive, hiding in China. * - Ep. 702 (#134 in total): After discovering 's spaceship with , is shocked when Kara tells him she is there to protect baby Kal-El. makes a stunning discovery regarding , and hires Lois at the . * Fierce - Ep. 703 (#135 in total): enters the "Miss Sweet Corn" pageant, and meets the competition – Tyler, Carly and Tempest – three meteor-infected vixens who plan to use their powers to steal a treasure map to the hidden time capsule. Meanwhile, returns. * Cure - Ep. 704 (#136 in total): Dr. Curtis Knox has been treating meteor-infected people and removing their abilities. makes an appointment to see him, unaware that Dr. Knox has a nefarious plan to kill his patients and harvest their organs. cons into helping her locate her crystal, and sets up secret surveillance of . * Action - Ep. 705 (#137 in total): After saves Rachel Davenport, the lead actress in a film, an obsessed fan finds out Clark is a real life superhero, and must be eliminated so Clark can fulfill . Meanwhile, finds in a secluded cabin. * - Ep. 706 (#138 in total): While searching for her crystal in Washington DC, Kara is captured by Agent Carter and forced to relive a prior trip to through a series of flashbacks. While rescuing , Clark sees Lara and . * Wrath - Ep. 707 (#139 in total): During a lightning storm, absorbs and uses them to wreak havoc on . She steals evidence about Project Scion, a black liquid that appears to be alive. Meanwhile, and Grant begin dating. * - Ep. 708 (#140 in total): Despite 's warnings, Clark releases Lara from . Lara gives Clark 's blue kryptonite ring, which strips him of , enabling Zor-El to take control of the . Meanwhile, and each warn and to stop seeing each other. * Gemini - Ep. 709 (#141 in total): Clark and team up to bring down. A man named Adrian Cross plants a bomb on , which he will detonate if doesn't get to admit the truth about Project Gemini. Chloe gets stuck in an elevator with , and romance ensues. * Persona - Ep. 710 (#142 in total): While is frozen in the , takes over his life with , who enjoys the "new Clark". Bizarro enlists the help of to help him remain Clark forever, and is stunned at 's reaction after Grant reveals he is a clone of Julian. * Siren - Ep. 711 (#143 in total): is attacked by the Black Canary, a mysterious woman with a subsonic cry. Under the direction of , the Black Canary launches an attack on the Green Arrow and . Meanwhile, discovers Oliver's secret. * Fracture - Ep. 712 (#144 in total): follows to Detroit and discovers he has found amnesiac . Obsessive busboy Finley fears Lex will take Kara away, so he shoots Lex and holds Kara and Lois captive. Desperate to find Kara, takes a journey through Lex's mind. * Hero - Ep. 713 (#145 in total): returns to and unwittingly chews some -laced gum, causing him to develop stretching powers. discovers his powers and blackmails him into breaking into 's safe by threatening to reveal 's secret. * Traveler - Ep. 714 (#146 in total): hires Pierce to have kidnapped and held in a -lined cell. Patricia Swann confronts Lionel about some of his past deeds, Lex has a watchful eye on Kara, and Kara rescues Clark with the help of Chloe and Lana. * - Ep. 715 (#147 in total): When refuses to let take her away, Brainiac takes control of 's body. starts to remember , has lost all trust of and , and and investigate Patricia Swann's death. * Descent - Ep. 716 (#148 in total): The secret of leads in a dangerous direction that will put and Lex in each others' crosshairs. There is a major power struggle and one character dies. * Sleeper - Ep. 717 (#149 in total): searches for , as he is the only one who can help . assists Clark by searching for major power surges, while gets caught between and the Department of Security * Apocalypse - Ep. 718 (#150 in total): returns and sees an alternate reality, where Clark never crashed onto and where Lex is the president and Chloe is engaged. This alternate reality will become true if Brainiac succeeds. * Quest - Ep. 719 (#151 in total): is attacked by a cloaked stranger who carves symbols into his chest - a message for . and Clark investigate and discover one member of the clan has survived and is hiding in a church. Clark and Lex race to be the first to find this mysterious Veritas member, who holds the key to Clark's survival. * Arctic - Ep. 720 (#152 in total): tells he is destined to defeat the Traveler and offers to take him to the Fortress to learn how. Clark is stunned that Kara would go to Lex but it is revealed that is impersonating Kara and she's actually trapped in the . is arrested by the Department of Domestic Security and awakens from her comatose state. Meanwhile, in an epic turn of events, Clark and face off in the Fortress and Lex learns . Writer's Strike On November 5, 2007, members of the Writer's Guild of America went on strike, meaning there were no scripts produced for new episodes of television shows. According to series creator Al Gough on KryptonSite, if the strike had persisted for a significant length of time, season 7 would have ended with . Both sides resumed talks on November 26, 2007, which lasted until December 6, 2007, but abruptly broke off with no resolution. The week of January 21, 2008, studios and writers began informal talks with the aim to resume formal negotiations. On February 9, 2008, WGA union leaders released a statement that a tentative deal had been reached and writers could begin working as early as the week of February 11. With the strike's resolution, The CW requested five additional episodes to be produced for Season 7 with the first airing April 17. Notes * This season has 20 episodes, two fewer than usual; due to the 14-week Writers' Guild of America strike, which renders it the shortest season. had 21 episodes, had 23 episodes and seasons 3 to 6 had 22 episodes. * is the main antagonist of season 7 with other main antagonists in the first half of the season and in the 2nd half. * This is the last year that series creators Alfred Gough and Miles Millar serve as Executive Producers. * Erica Durance, Aaron Ashmore, Laura Vandervoort and John Glover only appeared in 12 episodes this season, just one episode short of their 13 episode contract. However, Vandervoort, Ashmore and Glover only had brief non-speaking roles in 1 out of their 12 appearances. Glover also only appears briefly in Descent for his death scene. In addition to her 12 appearances, Vandervoort's voice is heard in Sleeper. * and are the new main characters in season 7. * In the opening credits, Michael Rosenbaum and Kristin Kreuk switch places for the first time. Allison Mack and Erica Durance switch places as well. * This season is the last one where John Glover, Michael Rosenbaum and Kristin Kreuk appear as series regulars. * This is Laura Vandervoort's first and last season as a regular character. * This season introduces the Smallville versions of comics characters Supergirl, , and Black Canary. * This season sees the return of for the only time since the penultimate episode of . * Justin Hartley reprised his role as in Siren. This is his last appearance as a guest star, as he is promoted to a series regular as of Season 8. * James Marsters appeared as in four episodes: Persona, , Apocalypse and Arctic. * Camille Mitchell reprised her role as Nancy Adams in the episode Apocalypse. * Kristin Kreuk does not appear in four episodes, as she was on-location filming Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li in Thailand. This is the reason why she missed more episodes than during any one season of Smallville. She only appeared in a video message in Arctic and only had a brief non-speaking role in Bizarro. * A new type of is introduced for the first time since : Blue kryptonite in Blue, is the fifth type of kryptonite to be introduced after , , , and . * The Julian Luthor storyline reappears from , although this time he survives in the form of a clone rather than dying as a baby. * Former Supergirl actress Helen Slater makes two appearances as Clark's birth mother . This is the first time she is seen on screen, although her voice was heard in Season 3's Memoria where she was voiced at the time by Kendall Cross. * The reason for being in Smallville on the day of the is revealed seven years after the pilot (in which it happened) in . * This season marks the shows 150th episode via Apocalypse. * References to the Teague family and Swann family are made in several episodes. was introduced as a main character in although he and his mother died at the end of that season. Virgil Swann was introduced in and was last referenced in when news broke of his death. * and start a completely honest relationship for the first time as she is now aware of his secret. * After being introduced at the end of last season, makes another 3 appearances throughout this season. * Lana gains powers from Clark in the same way that Eric Summers got them in 's Leech, although this time his powers are copied, not transferred. However, her powers are only temporary, as more electricity takes them away again. * Former Superman actor Dean Cain guest stars in Cure. * Former Jimmy Olsen actor Marc McClure guest stars in Persona. Category:Seasons Category:Smallville Seasons